


I'll Keep What I Can Have

by Fangirlyra



Series: One Love [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of pictures and a pair of knitted glove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep What I Can Have

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [Moltenreeses](http://moltenreeses.tumblr.com/)

Ori sat in a corner, scribbling earnestly in his book. Every once in a while, his eyes darted to the company that had gathered around the fire. If anyone asked what he was doing, he would say that he was jotting down today's happenings. Ori looked down at his finished work – he had captured his object perfectly. He traced the lines with a light finger, following the crinkle of his subject’s eyes to the delicately drawn braids.   
  
There was a roar of laughter around the fire. Ori looked up and saw Bofur laughing whole-heartedly. His eyes was almost closed, his cheeks was red, and his braids were flapping slightly as he rocked in his seat with full-bodied guffaws. Ori turned to a new page in his book and start drawing again.  
  
There were many sketches in his book, and all were of Bofur. Smiling, laughing, eating, drinking, walking, riding, fighting, and many more. There was one picture that Ori liked the most but at the same time hated the most. In the picture, Bofur was looking to his left with a small smile at his lips, but a look of longing and sadness in his eyes. Ori sighed. _It takes one to know one after all._  
  
As much as Ori's heart belonged Bofur's, Bofur's heart was not his to give back. So when Ori found himself knitting a fingerless glove that was too big for himself he just sighed and kept the glove. As fate would have it, Bofur accidentally ripped his glove a few days later.  
  
"Here Mister Bofur, I have a spare." Ori handed the glove over as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
Bofur took the glove and pulled it on. If he noticed how well it fit on his larger hands, he didn't comment on it. Instead he just said:  
  
"Thank you, it was very well made," and smiled so wide his dimples showed.  
  
Ori winced internally. It hurts to have that smile aimed at him, but he managed a small smile and an even smaller "You're welcome."  
  
That night Ori added two pictures to his book, one of the smile, and one of a pair of hands covered in knitted gloves. Ori always kept his book close, in his chest pocket when they were on the road, and usually used as his head support while he was asleep. He knew what he couldn’t have, so he kept what he could.

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3021243#t3021243) on Kink Meme.
> 
> Crossposted [here](http://fangirlyra.tumblr.com/post/40777691304/ill-keep-what-i-can-have).


End file.
